


Moving In

by Krimsha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krimsha/pseuds/Krimsha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel move in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bed

Dean Winchester had woken up next to quite a few people, and Castiel was, by far, his favorite. If one night stands managed to stay the night, the morning was awkward at best. His previous relationships – Cassie and Lisa – had been career women and they were often gone by the time Dean woke up. Not to mention the feeling he’d gotten after the first couple months with them. The dreaded promise of _future_ – one with marriage, white-picket fences, and two point five kids – loomed over their time and he’d shied away from that.

Cas was different. One, Cas taught night classes at the university, meaning he was still in the bed when Dean rose. Two, Dean woke up with Cas half on top of him. And he didn’t mind the odd fuzzy feeling in his side.  On those mornings, he would slip an arm around him and hold him close. He’d wake him up slowly. Sometimes he’d kiss his face, ghost his hands over his body, causing goose bumps to rise on the pale skin. And, no, Dean would not admit to liking the cuddling. Nope, wasn’t gonna happen.

Other times, he’d take a more vigorous approach, letting his hands drift to more sensitive skin, kissing him deeply.

And, if they had nowhere to be, waking Cas up would lead to morning sex, the slow, lazy kind that was a personal favorite of his. 

So, that day, when Dean woke to find Castiel wrapped around his side, face buried in his neck and an arm hugging his chest, he went with the first method.

Or, well, he tried to. It didn’t take him long to figure out that Cas wasn’t going to loosen up enough to let Dean move his right side anytime soon. However, he did manage to extract his free arm from the deluge of covers and run his fingers through Cas’s hair. He liked this method too.

Castiel’s hair had always been on the “uncontrollable” side. No matter the coercion, it refused to go in the direction Cas wanted, preferring to stick up at odd angles, giving him perpetual sex hair. Waking up with bedhead and real-after-sex hair only served to magnify the effect. Dean’s fingers weren’t helping.

“Cas,” he whispered, voice sluggish.

Castiel didn’t so much respond as grip Dean tighter and bury his face further.

“Cas,” he tried again, a little louder this time.

Cas mumbled something against Dean’s throat, making the little hairs on Dean’s arms stand up. Dean wiggled a little bit, saying “Cas” again, a little more forcefully.

It elicited a groan out of the other man, followed by him backing off a little so he could focus his gaze on Dean.

“Yes, Dean?”

If Dean said that voice, hoarser in the morning, didn’t make him quiver all over, he would be a liar.

“Why don’t you move in with me?”

Cas blinked owlishly, a small grin quirking the edge of his mouth.

“And why would I do that?” he asked, seemingly perplexed.

Dean managed to put his right arm around him. “Because I like this.”

The grin spread a little further. Saying “Okay,” Cas hid his face in Dean’s neck again and inhaled deeply. He rumbled something.

Dean could’ve sworn it was “I like this too.”


	2. Moving

As it turns out, Dean moved in with Castiel, as his apartment was larger. Or, well, it looked larger. He didn’t have many possessions, so it gave the false impression of extra space. That all changed when Dean took up residence.

Dean didn’t have many things either. However, as he shared an apartment with his younger brother Sam, their place seemed small. The addition of Dean’s to Cas’s things left them both bumping against furniture and each other.

And for three months, they dealt with it. After all, Cas lived in a more strategically placed area and Sam got his own space for the next couple months. At least they didn’t have to worry about being quiet anymore, since Sam wasn’t in the next rom.

It was great until they had five people over at once.

Castiel’s birthday fell on a sweltering summer Saturday. Sam had been the first to arrive, beer in one hand and messily wrapped present in the other. Jo was next, shortly followed by Balthazar, Anna, and Rachel.

Gabriel was fashionably late with an oversized cake. “Happy Birthday Cassie!” was drawn in blue icing beside a rather unflattering picture of Cas. Before that day, he could’ve said he’d never been confronted with his own stare. And, okay, he had to admit it was a little disconcerting.

An hour later, cake devoured and presents opened, the group was gathering in front of the TV (They’d decided to keep Castiel’s flat screen, leaving Dean’s pawnshop find with Sam) to find something of entertainment. At least, Cas tried to get them all to watch TV so his siblings wouldn’t bring out the embarrassing childhood stories.

Castiel and Dean owned a couch, an armchair, and two kitchen chairs. And, instead of retrieving on of said kitchen chairs (“But they’re so uncomfortable!”), Gabriel plopped himself down in Sam’s lap.

Dean decided the place really was too small for them. And, no, he wasn’t paying attention to the fact that Gabe spent the remainder of his visit on his human chair. Or that Sam didn’t complain.


End file.
